Electric vehicles (or “EVs”) have been proposed since the earliest days of the automotive industry. With today's stringent pollution laws and mileage requirements, electric vehicles are again gaining attention. All-electric vehicles and hybrid-electric vehicles are coming to market, and public charging stations are being proposed and installed throughout the country. These charging stations allow a vehicle's battery to be charged while the driver shops or works.